


Captive

by MajiTenshi



Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, vampire Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiTenshi/pseuds/MajiTenshi
Summary: How long has it been since he last saw the outside world?Trapped in a ridiculous white room, he is held captive by a vampire who seems to refuse to let him go.





	Captive

How long has it been since he last stepped foot outside into the sun?

How long has it been since he last saw his family?

 

How long has it been since he had any communication with other people?

 

He didn't know...

 

He didn't know.....

 

All he knew was it must have been days....

 

Months....

 

Years even.. 

 

A loud slam ricocheted around the house which made him snap back to his current situation. His emerald eyes stared at the door of the room as he could hear his own hearbeat, it was defeaning.

 

He waited...

 

And waited....

 

And waited....

 

Perhaps THAT person only came home to get something, right? WRONG! The door slowly opened with a creak to reveal his captor.

 

"L-Levi-san! I-!"

 

The look this Levi person gave was enough to make a chill run down his spine. Eren backed away to the point where his back touched the headboard. Levi got unto the bed and made his way to the cowering teenager. He yanked Eren's hair back and exposed his throat. Several marks were still present from their previous activity.

 

"Levi-san i am not-! Aaanh!"

 

Cries of protest fell on deaf ears as a sharp pain made his throat feel like it was burning. He struggled, fought back even, but all attempts were fruitless. It only made his strength drain itself faster. Hands falling limp against his sides, Eren could only wait till "feeding time" was over.

 

How did it come to this?

 

If he could remember correctly, he was throwing trash at the back of the restaurant he was working at. Jean was being an asshole again that it lead him to do trash duty. At least he didn't have to brush the toilets with a tooth brush.

 

~~~

 

"This is the 5th time this week. That horse-face..."

 

The young teenager could only mumble as he set the trashbag inside their garbage can.

 

"I mean seriously, just because his crush on Mikasa was obviously just a cover-up on his relationship with Marco."

 

Retreiving the lid, he covered the garbage can and before throwing the disposable gloves inside. Dusting his apron off, he made sure he was presentable in case he need to wait tables. Turning back, he was about to step inside when he felt something yank his collar. The force of the pull was nearly enough to choke him.

 

The momentum of the pull was strong enough to make him crash into the restaurant's alleyway wall. When his back hit the wall, he could only let a pained groan out as he slid down and landed on his ass. He held his throat and looked up to find the bastard that did that to him.

 

"W-what the Fu.." He coughed, the impact was enough to knock his breath away. Feeling someone's presence, he looks up to see a man in some sort of weird Gothic fashion. He coughed again, his head felt light. He licked his lips and furrowed as he tasted the familiar coppery taste. He must've accidentally bit his lip upon impact. He tried to stand up, no good. He was still disoriented. The man before him merely stared at him.

 

 _'Hey Asshole, how about be a good samaritan and help me over here.'_ Cradling his throat he let out another cough before finally regaining his breath. The man grabbed him by his lapels and yanked him up.

 

_'What the fuck! What's with the manhandling?!'_

 

Struggling weakly, Eren could only hold onto the stranger's hands while trying to break himself free. Upon closer inspection, the man holding him was surprising shorter than he was. Short, indeed, but gifted with such monstrous strength. The stranger leaned closer and Eaten could blush, despite himself, at their sudden closeness.

 

"W-wha-?!" A silent scream escapes him as he felt a burning pain on his throat. He forgot what happened after. The pain was enough to make him lose consciousness along with another factor that drained his energy. His vision became black and the neck thing he knew, he was chained to a ridiculously huge bed with the very same stranger staring down at him.

 

~~~

 

"Agh!" What released him from his memories was another sharp pain located on his inner thigh.

 

"I said, why were you in bed the whole day?" Levi growled as he finally caught the attention of the wincing teen.

 

"I-I was . . . Hange-san said!"

 

 

"What did the shitty glasses say this time?"

 

"D-d-de..."

 

"Speak up brat!"

 

"D-dehydration!" Eren all but yelped. Levi's eyes grew a darker shade and was emitting a dangerously dark aura.

 

"You are NOT dying at my watch! You got me!?" He snarled as he pulled eren closer to him. He tossed away his cloak, dress shirt, and cravat and then proceeded to unbuckle his belt. Eren gulped, he's was still tired from yesterday and his ass was still sore.

 

"Levi-san wai-" He could only let out a whimper as he felt a familiar pull at the intrusion of one huge object. He cries out as Levi suddenly snaps his hips forward, clenching down around Levi's cock as his prostate is hit.

 

He covers his eyes as prostate was his with every plough. Tears up at the pleasure that onve again overwhelms him. He drowns in the sensation and doesn't even cry out as Levi bit him by his collar bone. Rather feeling the bite, all he could recognise was a small buzz as the area that was bitten felt numb. Levi shudders as blood touches his tongue, adding to his pleasure.

 

He can’t force himself to go slow, fully sheathing his aching arousal into Eren with every quick thrust. Eren makes a choked noise, his legs twitching as pulses of white-hot pleasure course through him.

 

"Cu-!"

 

Without warning, Eren comes violently with Levi following after, releasing his load inside Eren. The young teen pants, trying to catch his breath before shivering when Levi pulled out. Levi bit Eren on his throat one last time before going to the connected bathroom to clean up.

 

"Fix yourself." Was all he said to Eren as the bathroom door closed. Leaving emerald eyes to stare at the white ceiling once more.

**Author's Note:**

> ∆None of whatever was written was meant to offend anyone. If you have any concerns about his fic please approach me so i can remove any part that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> ∆This is a purely fictional creation. None of which belongs to me.
> 
> ∆I might reconsider and turn this one shot into a chapter story.  
>  
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
